


Капитаны-предатели. Как всё было на самом деле

by Argee_Lince



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 02:11:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7080421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Argee_Lince/pseuds/Argee_Lince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В очередной раз - фантазии: а что, если за кадром оно всё было совсем не так?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Капитаны-предатели. Как всё было на самом деле

— Гин, я так больше не могу, — истерически рыдает Айзен в плечо Ичимару. — Придумай что-нибудь, ты же можешь, ты умный!  
Гин, злорадно-сочувственно ухмыляясь, гладит его по голове:  
— Соуске, ты главное успокойся, у каждой проблемы обязательно есть решение.  
В галерее раздаётся звонкий девичий голосок:  
— Айзен-тайчо! Айзен-тайчо!  
Капитан Пятого нервно вздрагивает и сжимается в комок:  
— Это она! Гин, спаси меня!!!  
Ичимару, продолжая ухмыляться, кивает в сторону шкафа. Айзен моментально ныряет туда — и вовремя: перед входом в жилище Гина раздаётся несколько хлопков в ладоши, сёдзи раздвигаются, и на пороге обнаруживается Хинамори Момо. Она вежливо кланяется хозяину и тоном примерной школьницы спрашивает:  
— Здравствуйте, Ичимару-тайчо, скажите, пожалуйста, Айзен-тайчо случайно не у вас? Кира-кун сказал, что видел, как Айзен-тайчо шёл в эту сторону, — слова «Айзен-тайчо» она каждый раз произносит с восторженным придыханием и нездоровым охотничьим блеском в глазах.  
«Кире — по шее, — отмечает для себя капитан Третьего. — Интересно, если попробовать сделать ему трепанацию черепа с помощью его же занпакто — у него станет вдвое больше мозгов? Надо будет подкинуть идейку Маюри, ему должно понравиться».  
Вслух же он произносит:  
— Добрый вечер, Хинамори-фукутайчо. Почему Вы думаете, что если Айзен-тайчо шёл в сторону моего дома — он обязательно зайдёт ко мне в гости?  
Напрямую врать Гин очень не любит. Но есть же масса иных способов скрыть истину!  
Хинамори внимательно оглядывает комнату и видит краешек белого хаори, выглядывающий из шкафа. Она тычет в него пальчиком и победно глядит на Гина:  
— А мне кажется, что он всё-таки у Вас, Ичимару-тайчо.  
«Айзен — козёл, — мысленно воет Гин. — Я работаю с идиотами…» Однако улыбка его становится только шире — при мысли, КАК Соуске будет ночью расплачиваться за своё спасение.  
— Хинамори-кохай, почему Вы так уверены, что у меня не может быть запасного хаори? И вообще — неужели я похож на человека, способного прятать от Вас Айзена-тайчо?  
Момо смотрит на него с бо-ольшим подозрением, но у Гина такой честный голос, что она сдаётся. Плечи безвольно опускаются, хрупкая фигурка сникает:  
— Простите меня… пожалуйста… просто я не видела его целых два часа, я за него волнуюсь. Очень сожалею, что напрасно вас побеспокоила, — она кланяется и убегает.  
Гин открывает шкаф:  
— Вылезай, она ушла.  
— Точно ушла? — Айзен испуганно выглядывает, готовый в любую секунду спрятаться снова. — Знаешь, Гин, иногда мне кажется, что я готов пойти даже на убийство…  
— Я тебя понимаю, — успокаивает его Ичимару. — У меня Кира недалеко от того ушёл. Но, думаю, можно обойтись и без убийства.  
Он снимает с огня чайник, разливает чай.  
— В общем, идея у меня есть… однако она может потребовать жертв с твоей стороны.  
— Всё, что угодно! — жарко клянётся Айзен.  
— «Всё, что угодно»? Ну смотри… Я тебя за язык не тянул.

На следующий день труп Айзена находят прибитым к стене. Хинамори получает его прощальное письмо и пытается напасть на Киру. Результаты ничтожны — оба лейтенанта в карцере, Момо плачет так, что, кажется, скоро в Сэйрэйтэй будет потоп... впрочем, при этом у неё даже завалященького сердечного приступа — и то не было. Ичимару носит в шкаф Айзену еду и чай и рассказывает последние новости. Айзен тяжко вздыхает и забивается в шкаф поглубже. По ходу дела Гин освобождает Киру (он, в отличие от Хинамори, хоть как-то приносит пользу) и выдвигает идею попробовать подставить лейтенанта Пятого отряда под Хицугаю — убить он её точно не убьёт, но, может, её хоть в карцер обратно загонят за нападение на капитана. Тем временем Соуске тайно обращается за помощью к Ямамото. Сотайчо, подумав, говорит, что не видит решения, и предлагает передать проблему Совету Сорока Шести.  
В зале Совета два капитана находят сорок шесть трупов не первой свежести и капитана Девятого отряда.  
— Йо, чуваки! — приветствует он их. — У нас тут, кажется, реальный трындец случился.  
Только Айзену с Ичимару известно, что на самом деле представляет из себя Тоусэн Канамэ. Остальные знают исключительно мрачного спокойного слепца, ревностного поборника правосудия.  
— Соуске! — соображает Тоусэн. — А говорили, что ты перо под рёбра словил…  
— Врали, — успокаивает его Айзен. — Это я от Хинамори прячусь.  
— Круто, чуваки, — оценивает Канамэ. — Если что — я участвую в этом приколе.  
— Ну смотри, Кенни… — ухмыляется Гин. — Я тебя за язык не тянул.  
— Мы должны узнать, кто их убил, — твёрдо говорит капитан Пятого отряда. — Поэтому пока — никому ни слова о том, что мы тут видели. Подождём, может быть, убийца сам случайно раскроет себя.

Тоусэн приносит известие о том, что в душе Рукии скрывается Хогиоку. И что приказ о казни поступил непосредственно от Совета Сорока Шести.  
— Я ничего не понимаю, — хватается за голову Айзен.  
— Подстава, бразза, — вздыхает Тоусэн.  
— Продолжаем делать вид, что ничего не случилось, — решает Гин. — Я пока намекну Кёраку и Укитакэ, что приказ с гнильцой, а заодно подумаю, как можно разделить Рукию и Хогиоку, сохранив обеих. Не то чтобы мне было принципиально — но как-то всё-таки жалко девчонку.  
— Зачётная пилотка, — соглашается Канамэ. — У неё не только сиськи, но и мозги есть.  
Айзен морщится:  
— Кенни, сколько раз просить, выбирай выражения… Ладно, вы берёте на себя Кёраку и Укитакэ — а я посмотрю информацию по Хогиоку. К Урахаре, что ли, на чай заглянуть?  
Информацию Айзен ищет в библиотеке Совета Сорока Шести — благо, туда нечасто наведываются гости, и там меньше риска попасться кому-то на глаза. Пока он предпочитает, чтобы все считали его мёртвым — Хинамори в очередной раз выпущена из карцера, и мало ли, что может произойти.  
Когда выясняется, на что способна Хогиоку и как можно отделить её от Рукии без повреждений, в голове Айзена начинает вырисовываться смутный план. Гин и Тоусэн соглашаются участвовать: одному просто смертельно скучно, второй… ну, ему тут тоже надоело. А Соуске греет мысль, что с помощью Хогиоку можно оказаться за десяток измерений отсюда, окружить себя могучими арранкарами — и тогда есть надежда, что Момо-тян до него не доберётся.  
Момо-тян оказывается легка на помине: явилась на хвосте у Гина. Айзен в отчаянии идёт на крайний риск. Однако он опытный воин и знает, как ударить человека мечом так, чтобы ранить — но не убить. Пусть Хинамори полежит в госпитале, а ему надо уже совсем немного времени — и он будет надёжно укрыт вне её досягаемости.

Гин тоже опытный воин, и знает, как ранить Рукию, чтоб можно было громко притвориться, будто счёл её убитой. Всё дело портит зануда Бьякуя, да и чужаки тоже постарались. Но в целом всё проходит относительно удачно. Особенно удачно выступают Кёраку с Укитакэ, да и в действиях Ямамото никак нельзя найти ни малейшего намёка на то, что это по его заданию Айзен, Гин и Тоусэн отправляются в Уэко Мундо, чтобы прибрать его к рукам. В Сэйрэйтэй они торжественно объявлены врагами народа, и путь им туда закрыт отныне и навеки.  
Тайное расследование по убийству Совета Сорока Шести продолжается, хотя официально дело во всеуслышание закрыто.  
Три капитана возводят Лас Ночес, Айзен, как и мечтал, окружает себя охраной из арранкаров, Гин развлекается, изучая Пустых, Канамэ слушает свой рэп — и все счастливы. Пока однажды Айзен не получает от Ямамото запись разговора с Хицугаей.  
_— Хицугая, пообещай мне, что спасёшь капитана Айзена! Я не верю, что он мог стать злодеем! Наверняка у него были какие-то причины так поступить, может быть, его заставили…_  
— Простите, капитан Хицугая, но Ваш разговор с Хинамори-фукутайчо слегка затянулся.  
Безвольное тело Хинамори уносят от экрана связи.  
Айзен раз за разом пересматривает запись и понимает: это конец, и бежать некуда. Даже Ключ Короля будет всего лишь временным спасением.  
Он роняет голову на руки и разражается рыданиями. Гин и Тоусен сочувственно переглядываются, однако и они понимают, что помощи ждать неоткуда.

— Кира, докладывай, что произошло в моё отсутствие.  
— Да, Хинамори-сотайчо. Убийство Совета Сорока Шести списано на Айзена, дело официально закрыто, Вас никто не подозревает. Опыты с Хогиоку продолжаются, есть сведения, что трое предателей, возможно, попытаются создать Ключ Короля. Как Вы и просили, сфабрикована и подброшена Айзену запись Вашего разговора с Хицугаей.  
— Отлично, — хищно улыбается Хинамори. — Ключ Короля нам весьма пригодится, да и арранкары лишними не будут. А пока пускай Соуске понервничает. Рэнджи, что у тебя?  
— Продолжаю наблюдение за компанией Куросаки и магазином Урахары, Хинамори-сотайчо. Зависимые оказались бесперспективным направлением, на данный момент они все уничтожены. Пользуясь тем, что появления арранкаров участились, я добился, чтобы на грунт отправили Хицугаю, Мацумото, Мадарамэ, Аясэгаву и Рукию. Куросаки получил распоряжение о тесном сотрудничестве с ними.  
— Значит, Десятый отряд практически нейтрализован, Одиннадцатый — сильно ослаблен, Куросаки и компания заняты. И это после того, как мы вынудили Айзена с Гином убраться подальше, а они ещё и Тоусэна прихватили. Неплохо, Рэнджи, очень неплохо. На очереди твой любимчик Бьякуя — а там и до остальных доберёмся. Конец связи.  
Экран гаснет, Хинамори откидывается в кресле, взмахом руки приказывая Кире налить ей сакэ. Ещё пара часов отдыха — а потом опять надевать маску глупенькой, наивной и несчастной влюблённой девочки — и за работу.  
Хлопотное это дело — захват власти над миром…

Укитакэ заканчивает изучать запись, сделанную жучком, и весело улыбается Кёраку:  
— Маленькая самонадеянная идиотка. Что она понимает в интригах!  
— Ничего, — соглашается Кёраку. — Кашлять по дороге не забывай, иначе Яма-джии опять ругаться будет.  
И друзья отправляются с докладом к старику Ямамото.


End file.
